The Nightmare
by bombchuman
Summary: Link dreams of Ganon, goes to castle town. Read if you really want to know the story
1. The Dream

Hey guys, this is my first fic. Please review. I want to know what you think, but also know that I'm willing to take the criticism. Good reviews are great too!

****

**Prologue**

Boom.

The air about the Temple stirred.

Boom.

Within the Temple, the hammering continued. With each blow, a shadow pressed through the dimensions...

And with each blow, the seal is weakened...

Boom.

As the thunder rolled across the sky, Link sat under his makeshift shelter, savoring what little relief it provided from the rain. He wrapped himself in his traveling cloak, and he began to doze. He entered a kind of dream state, not sure whether what he saw was reality or simply pure fabrication. He saw a tall, white building, one that he vaguely remembered. He saw the inside of the building, where there was a seal on the wall behind the altar.

The seal cracked.

The shock of what he was seeing woke Link up. He sat up, and looked into the east horizon. The storm was beginning to subside, and he could see the hint the sunrise through a break in the clouds.

Link lit the fire that the rain had put out the night before, and began to dry out his clothes over it. As he removed his cloak, he felt a chill on the wind. He sat with his back to the fire, warming it.

The summers in Hyrule were warm, and the winters were doubly cold. It was not wise for him to still be sleeping outside with the rain and near winter, but he had nowhere to go. No one remembered the events that had taken place in the alternate timeline that Link had prevented. The alternate time in which Link had sacrificed everything, his childhood, his friends, and his family, to quest after Ganondorf and release Hyrule from his evil grasp.

The Kokiri had all but disowned him after he returned with the death of the Great Deku Tree, their guardian, on his hands. No one at the castle would have anything to do with a commoner like himself. Lon Lon Ranch seemed like the ideal place to live, but Link had nothing in common with them. They led a different lifestyle, one of peace and business. Link's life was one of war; a war against injustice and tyranny.

Link's mind shifted back to the evil tyrant himself, Ganondorf. He began to wonder about this dream that had plagued him for nights now. Why had it returned to him so many times? Was he going mad? Delirious? Insane? Did he believe that the sages seal could be broken so easily?

These questions floating freshly through his mind, he collected his now dry clothes and began to take down the shelter which had been constructed moments before the storm had struck. Packing away the rope and canvas, he grabbed his gauntlets, his old and worn Hylian shield, and his broadsword. He wore his sword and shield across his back, mostly because the giant sword would drag on the ground if he wore it at his waist, but also since the knights of old had worn them this way.

He snuffed out the fire, and looked out across the plains for his horse, Epona. He saw her a few hundred meters away, and began to walk.

**End of Chapter One**

Not quite a chapter, I know, I know... I'll post the second _installment _after reviews...


	2. Shadow Messenger

Well, you lot forced me to write more after only three reviews... that's crap. Oh well. Review. **Review**. **REVIEW!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

The cold that permeated Link's tunic was beginning to get to him. The rain that had begun the previous night showed no signs of stopping, even after the glance of sun he had been permitted after his sleep. The chill wind was not helping either, and as he rode the wind grew faster, and the rain grew harder.

As he rode through the rain, his hand shifted unconsciously towards the pouch that had never left his side since he had come back. It contained the three Spiritual Stones, and the legendary Ocarina, the sacred objects that had been left in his keeping for protection from the evil thief, Ganondorf.

As he took his hand away, his goal came into sight. The capital city had appeared on the horizon. But Link's hand guided Epona to the east of where the capital laid, towards the small suburb, Kakariko.

>>>

The rain that was drumming on the windows increased with intensity, and as Link closed the door, lightning began to flash outside. There was a fire in the hearth of the small building, and he pulled a chair in front of it.

The fire was warm, and his clothes were dryer, but something still felt wrong. He remembered the dream again and slumped back in his chair. Were the goddesses trying to tell him something? That Ganon could escape? He doubted it, but something lingered in the back of his mind…

>>>

Link strode into Castle Town at about noon, preoccupied with his own musings. The sun was still hidden behind the clouds, but the rain had nearly subsided. He walked through the back alleys, through the market, and pretty much everywhere that one could wander.

Link's head was lifted as he made his way towards the tavern, past a pair of guards, one of which was describing in detail an infection on his foot.

"...And then it turned real red, and sore like..." the first said.

"Maybe you should get it looked at," the second said.

"I AM looking at it. See?" replied the first, indicating the direction of his eyes.

The second guard scoffed and walked away.

Link chuckled, opened the door to the tavern, and went inside.

A few moments and Link's eyes adjusted to the dimness of the tavern, which was almost full. Not suprising, when you take the rain into account, thought Link. A few courageous enough to look his way as he passed noticed the large sword strapped across his back, and then after that, the faint tinge of light dancing on the back of his left hand. Most went back to their drinks, but one kept his eyes on the stranger.

In the shadows, the hooded one's eyes followed Link as he made his way to the bar. After a minute or so, the hooded one turned and disappeared.

Link sat down at one of the stools at the bar. He began to relieve himself of his gear, then thought better of it.

When the barkeep came to ask what he wanted, Link reply was quick and to the point.

"Ale."

The barkeep left, then came back with Link's mug, and Link slid a couple rupees across the bar.

After a moment or so, a large, gruff looking man, whom Link could tell was drunk, came up and shoved Link off his stool.

"What the--" Link said as his drink splattered over the floor.

"You w-werre lookinnng," he began, his speech slurred, "at my girrrll."

The only thing the man saw was a dark blur a Link's fist crushed his face. Those nearest winced as they heard the bones crunch.

"Don't ever do that again," Link said, putting his empty mug on the bar, and seating himself back onto his stool. Link bought another drink and let a infinitesimal smile creep onto his face as he heard those seated near him scoot their seats, stools, and whatnot a few inches away from him, leaving him a respectable distance.

>>>

Link emerged from the tavern a little after nightfall, and cursed as he realized that the city was in lockdown after nightfall. Well, perhaps a night on the streets would do him some good .

The city hall was alight with laughter and the smell of alcohol. The nobles were having a good time, one that didn't involve these dreams...nightmares...this ominous feeling of impending doom...

Link awoke in the night as the moon crept out from behind the clouds. Its light reflected off the sweat on his face. Silhouetted against the moon was a hooded figure. Link started at the sight of it, but remained calm. His hand crept toward his sword, but as his fingers closed about its hilt, the figure spoke.

"You are among friends."

The figure lowered his hood as he neared.

"I am TaneQa, Ambassador of the Sheikah."

**End Of Chapter Two**

Well, there you go. Review now, if you please.


End file.
